Beetween Hate And Love
by Spectrume
Summary: Aku benci padanya, aku benci padanya. Tapi mengapa hatiku selalu berdebar kencang setiap bersamanya? Aku benci padanya kan? /OOC parah/ SubaYume/happy reading!/mind to RnR?/


Beetween Hate And Love

Summary: aku benci padanya, aku benci padanya. tapi kenapa aku selalu berdebar setiap aku bersamanya? Aku benci padanya kan?

Warning: OOC pasti banyak~ kesalahan tulisan juga pasti banyak~ siapin mental dulu sebelum baca~

Pemberitahuannya:

"Dia": dialog

Dia: deskripsi author

' _dia': suara hati/ telepon dari orang yang disana_

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading!

.

.

.

Original POV

Suatu hari yang cerah di sebuah akademi khusus idol, ada seorang perempuan yang berambut pirang yang pink di bawahnya. Ia sedang menghafal naskah untuk audisi drama nanti, tentu ia harus siap agar mendapat pekerjaan itu. Tapi saat ia sedang menghafalnya, tiba-tiba...

 _syuut!_

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan!? Kembalikan naskahku!"

"Ini cuma naskah yang bercerita tentang persahabatan kan? Kenapa kau repot sekali menghafalkannya?"

"Kau tidak tahu isi naskah itu kan? Jangan berkomentar sebelum tahu isi naskahnya!"

"Hm? Sesusah itukah? Menurut ku ini ceritanya hanya tentang sang tokoh utama yang mencari kalung persahabatan yang diberikan dari sahabatnya sebelum meninggal. Tapi suatu hari menghilang. Lalu akhirnya ditemukan, tapi pada saat itu sang tokoh utama terjatuh lalu bertemu dengan sang sahabat di alam mimpi. Begitulah ceritanya?"jelas sang laki-laki itu saat ia menceritakan ulang isi drama tersebut

"U-ukh... Po-pokoknya kembalikan!" Ucap sang gadis itu sembari merebut naskah yang sebelumnya sempat direbut oleh laki-laki itu.

Tapi, sayangnya tidak sampai. Yang ada hanyalah mereka yang memperkecil jarak mereka saat berebut naskah. Dan mereka sempat melihat iris mata mereka masing-masing.

"U-ukh... Kau menyebalkan, Yuki-san!" Kata perempuan yang diketahui bernama Yume Nijino itu setelah menjauh dari laki laki bermarga Yuki itu. Dan mukanya lagi-lagi memerah

"Ups! Kelihatannya aku melihat ada gurita merah lagi dimukamu~"

"Bukan urusanmu! Kembalikan naskahku!"

"Baiklah-baiklah, kukembalikan" kata sang laki-laki bernama Subaru Yuki itu sambil mengembalikan naskah itu pada pemiliknya. Lalu sang laki-laki berlari meninggalkan sang perempuan yang memegang naskahnya yang berupa saja dikembalikan oleh laki-laki bernama Subaru Yuki itu.

Setelah ia pergi, ia hanya melihat punggung laki-laki berambut coklat kemerahan yang semakin mengecil tanda ia semakin jauh. Lalu setelah itu ia kembali memegang naskahnya

 _kresek!_

 _Yume POV_

. "Eh? Ada apa ini. Kayak ada sesuatu di naskah, Yuki-san menaruh apa disini?"

Aku membuka naskahku yang menggembung, pertanda jika memang Subaru menyelipkan sesuatu di naskahku, dan aku melihat...

"Eh!? Coklat!? Yuki-san menyelipkan coklat di naskahku!?" Teriakku yang kaget setelah melihat apa yang diselipkan oleh laki-laki itu

 _deg! Deg! Deg!_

 _'eh kenapa ini? Kenapa jantungku berdetak kencang? Mukaku juga mulai merasa panas.'_

 _'Ukh, aku benci Subaru-kun!'_

 _..._

Original POV

Di saat yang sama, sang laki-laki itu sebenarnya mengintip sang perempuan dari kejauhan. Dan dia sempat tersenyum dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya. Terlihat bangga dengan apa yang sudah dilakukannya.

"Oii! Subaru-kun"

"Eh!? A-ahem-ahem ada apa?"

"Ada apa? Apa yang kau lihat?" Kata teman Subaru yang diketahui bernama Nozomi Igarashi

"Cuma memberi makanan padanya, memangnya kau berpikir apa? Aku itu benci padanya" kata Subaru sembari memutar badannya kearah akademi pria. Meninggalkan pria yang masih penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi dengan sahabat satu unitnya itu

"Oh ya? Memangnya ada apa sampai kau benci padanya?" Ucapnya yang didiamkan oleh Subaru. Dan Akhirnya Nozomi hanya mengikuti Subaru dibelakangnya. Untuk saat ini Subaru merasa bersyukur mempunyai teman yang tidak suka memaksa seperti Nozomi. Karena ia tahu...

Wajahnya sangat merah sekarang.

"...Makanannya coklat Nozomi, buat merayakan hari Valentine yang sedikit terlambat. Dan aku benci padanya, karena ia selalu membuatku berdebar-debar" bisik Subaru yang samar-samar terdengar oleh Nozomi. Yah... Tidak heran kok baginya itu sudah jadi gosip di Four star academy

Tapi sebetulnya, mungkin di satu sisi. Ada yang membenci hal itu terjadi...

Notes:

Heya! Bagaimana kabarnya terimakasih pada kalian yang membuka fanfic ini dan -mungkin- membaca fanfic Abal ini.

AKHIRNYA! AIKATSU STARS ADA FANFIC BAHASA INDONESIANYA! *Digebuk ramai-ramai

Emang saat saya nantinya awal-awalnya memang ada litle romance diantara mereka. Dan lebih terlihat dari pada TsubaRi atau IchiNao

Dan pokoknya itulah corcolan gaje saya tentang OTP ini, mungkin ada yang nge-ship juga?

Arigato Gozaimasu And see you!


End file.
